


Jouluvalot

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bring Back Black | Sirius Black Returns From Beyond the Veil, M/M, Major Character Death but it's Sirius and it already happened, Mutta myös toivoa, Romance, Self-Harm, Sirius is dead and stays dead, Suicidal Thoughts, kind of, slightly AU maybe
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: ”Minulla on yksi toivomus”, Sirius sanoi.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Jouluvalot

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina alkaa heti sen jälkeen, kun Sirius on kuollut kesällä 1996. Olipa kiva kirjoittaa pitkäksi aikaa suomeksi näistä kahdesta suosikista ja olipa kiva kirjoittaa pitkäksi aikaa angstia suomeksi. Olen myös ehkä julkaissut Jouluvalot-nimisen fikin aiemminkin mutta mitäpä tuosta.
> 
> Major Character Death -tagi liittyy tosiaan Siriuksen kuolemaan, tässä tarinassa itsessään kukaan ei kuole. Itsetuhoisuus toistuu aiheena mutta ei mene ihan synkimpiin skenaarioihin saakka.
> 
> [tumblr](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)

Myöhemmin Remus ei muistanut ensimmäisistä päivistä juuri mitään. Joku oli kai vienyt hänet kotiin, koska siellä hän sitten oli, lähinnä istui sohvalla tai lattialla tai mihin sattui päätymään ja mietti, että se ei voinut olla totta. Mutta kyllä se oli. Se oli lehdessäkin. Hän luki artikkelin kahdesti ja sitten poltti koko lehden, koska ei muuten olisi voinut lopettaa lukemista.  
  
Hän mietti myös, pitäisikö lähettää Harrylle kirje. Harrylla oli ainakin yhtä paljon syytä olla järkyttynyt kuin hänellä, Harry oli niin nuori ja menettänyt niin monta ihmistä, ja nyt Harry oli menettänyt myös Siriuksen, jonka oli saanut vasta hetki sitten takaisin. Hän itse oli menettänyt Siriuksen jo vuonna 1981, ja sitä paitsi hän oli aikuinen. Hän osasi käsitellä menetyksiä.  
  
Ja hitot osasi. Hän nukkui vähän tai ei ollenkaan, itki liikaa ja sitten lakkasi kokonaan itkemästä, joi kaiken mitä talosta löytyi eikä ostanut lisää, ja kaikki vaihtoehdot olivat yhtä huonoja. Yhtenä päivänä – silloin siitä oli varmaan jo muutama päivä, koska hän oli lakannut itkemästä ja raahasi itseään eteenpäin niin kuin tyhjää matkalaukkua joka kuitenkin painoi helvetisti – hän istui puutarhassa ja katseli nummia ja mietti, että kaikki oli ohi. Hän ei toipuisi tästä. Hän oli toipunut kerran, ainakin näennäisesti: hän oli puhunut ja liikkunut ja hankkinut työpaikan ja asunnon ja yrittänyt olla ihminen, ja hän oli oppinut taas ilahtumaan asioista. Mutta tällä kertaa hän ei toipuisi. Hän kuolisi tähän. Hän ei ollut vielä ihan varma, millä tavalla, eikä hänellä ollut mitään erityistä intoa tehdä itse mitään kuolemansa eteen, mutta tavalla tai toisella hän kuolisi. Mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ollut. Hän oli kerran oppinut elämään ilman Siriusta eikä hän oppisi sitä enää uudestaan.  
  
Sitten hän meni sisälle, keitti teetä, rikkoi yhden posliinikupin mutta vahingossa, istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja joi teetä samalla kun katseli ulos ikkunasta. Hän oli aikonut muuttaa Lontooseen – lähemmäs Siriusta, vaikka ei hän ollut sitä sanonut – mutta täällä hän kuitenkin oli, Pohjois-Yorkshiressa pienessä mökissä, jonka isä oli perinyt isotädiltään kymmenen vuotta sitten, ja jonka hän oli laittanut taikuudella sellaiseen kuntoon, että täällä jotenkin pystyi asumaan. Ulkona alkoi sataa, ja vesi taivutti raparperinlehtiä ja valui ikkunaa pitkin alas, ja hän koetti muistella, oliko se tuntunut tältä edellisellä kerralla. Mutta hän ei muistanut enää. Hän muisti että se oli ollut hirveää, mutta ei sitä, miltä se oli tuntunut. Ja ehkä nyt olikin erilaista. Viime kerralla hän oli luullut menettäneensä jotain, mitä hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollutkaan. Sirius oli pettänyt heidät kaikki ja hän oli särkenyt oman sydämensä, kun oli ollut tarpeeksi tyhmä kuvitellakseen, että Sirius rakasti häntä. Tällä kertaa hän oli menettänyt kaiken, mitä hänellä oli.  
  
Hän kävi kävelyllä mutta alkoi itkeä kesken matkan ja joutui istuutumaan maahan kanervien keskelle. Vuosia sitten hän oli lukenut jästitutkimuksesta, jonka mukaan särkyneeseen sydämeen tosiaan saattoi kuolla. Puolison menettäminen aiheutti niin suurta stressiä, ettei ihmisen sydän aina kestänyt sitä. Toivottavasti hänelle kävisi niin. Muuten hän joutuisi tekemään itsemurhan, ja Harry kuitenkin kuulisi siitä ja tulisi surulliseksi. Ja tavalla tai toisella tämän pitäisi päättyä. Muuten hänen pitäisi herätä huomenna, ja sen jälkeen, ja sen jälkeen, eikä hän voinut kuvitella sitä. Hänen pitäisi elää loputtomien päivien läpi ja ne kaikki olisivat tyhjiä.  
  
Sitten tuli heinäkuu, ja sitten elokuu, ja sitten syyskuu. Hän oli yhä hengissä. Hän ei uskonut että selviäisi, mutta ei hän ollut vielä kuollutkaan. Dumbledore tarvitsi hänen apuaan Feeniksin killassa, ja hän yritti pitää itsensä niin kiireisenä kuin pystyi. Hän itki useimpina päivinä ja välillä ei pystynyt lopettamaan, ja silloin hän hakkasi vasenta kättä asuntonsa ovenkulmiin kunnes se oli niin mustelmilla ja hellä ettei tarvinnut kuin painaa. Ja välillä hän oli tyhjä mutta rauhallinen, luki kirjaa ja kääri villapaidan hihaa kyynärpäihin, ja silloin hänestä tuntui, että se oli hyvä asia, se että mustelmat olivat vasemmassa kädessä. Hän varoi selvästi oikeaa kättään. Se oli kai toivoa.  
  
Lokakuu tuli ja mökin lämmitysloitsut reistailivat räntäsateessa, ja sitten tuli marraskuu ja hän etsi kaikki kuvat Siriuksesta ja laittoi ne esille, joi muutaman päivän putkeen ja sitten taas yritti lopettaa kokonaan, koska ei sillä tavalla voinut elää. Jos hän tappaisi itsensä, niin hän tekisi sen jollain nopeammalla tavalla. Mutta välillä häntä melkein nauratti: tietenkään hän ei tappaisi itseään. Sehän oli ihan naurettava ajatus. Hän oli toki rakastanut Siriusta, mutta ihmiset menettivät rakkaitaan kaiken aikaa eivätkä silti tappaneet itseään vaan elivät hiljaisesti elämäänsä eteenpäin ja joko toipuivat tai ainakin teeskentelivät toipuvansa. Ja sitten tuli joulukuu ja kerran itkiessään hän yritti lyödä vasenta kättään ovenreunaan, jotta käteen sattuisi hetken enemmän kuin mieleen, mutta hän ei enää pystynytkään siihen. Hän ei uskaltanut lyödä tarpeeksi kovaa. Hän meni ulos, seisoi hetken kuistilla, otti taikasauvan ja poltti viinimarjapensaat räjäytysloitsulla. Siinä hän sitten seisoi ja katseli, miten kärventyneet oksat satoivat tuhkan seassa ohuelle lumelle.  
  
Silloin Sirius tuli hänen luokseen ensimmäisen kerran.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän meni sisälle, sulki oven ja ripusti takin naulakkoon. Hän oli näköjään sittenkin jättänyt olohuoneeseen valon päälle. Takki tuoksui savulta, mutta hän tekisi sille jotain sitten myöhemmin. Nyt hän keittäisi teetä.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus kääntyi ympäri ja löi selkänsä ovenkarmiin. Sirius istui hänen oranssilla nojatuolillaan ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Miltä minä näytän?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Sirius näytti melkein samalta kuin viimeisen kerran, kun Remus oli nähnyt hänet. Se oli ollut viikkoa ennen kuin Sirius kuoli. He olivat olleet Kalmanhanaukiolla. Sirius oli kiertänyt kehää olohuoneessa ja näyttänyt siltä, ettei ollut nukkunut viikkoon. Silmät olivat olleet kuopalla ja tukka sekaisin.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi nyt ja laittoi jalkansa ristiin. ”Sano jotain. En kai minä näytä seitsemäntoistavuotiaalta? Koska se olisi outoa.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Enkö?” Sirius kuulosti ilahtuneelta. ”Hyvä. Yritin katsoa peiliin mutta se ei auttanut. Sinä olet muuten vaihtanut järjestystä.”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi. Hänen oma äänensä kuulosti ohuelta ja hengästyneeltä. Hän ei ollut varmaan puhunut moneen päivään.  
  
”Sohva on eri paikassa”, Sirius sanoi ja osoitti sohvaa. ”Se oli ennen ikkunan edessä. Silloin kun minä olin viimeksi täällä. Mutta siitähän on…” Sirius räpytteli silmiään. ”Mikä päivä nyt on?”  
  
”Joulukuun kuudes”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Minä vuonna?”  
  
”1996.”  
  
”1996? Hyvä.” Sirius oli hetken hiljaa. ”Miten sinä olet pärjännyt?”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja aikoi kertoa Siriukselle, että hän oli pärjännyt huonosti. Hetki sitten hän oli yrittänyt lyödä omaa kättään ovenreunaan, jotta hänestä tuntuisi vähän paremmalta, ja kun se ei ollut onnistunut, hän oli mennyt pihalle ja tuhonnut viinimarjapensaansa. Sillä tavalla hän oli pärjännyt. Mutta hänen kätensä tärisivät ja hän oli ilmeisesti tuonut savunhajun mukanaan taloon, ja hän tarvitsi ehdottomasti teetä, eikä Sirius oikeasti ollut täällä.  
  
Hän meni keittiöön ja keitti teetä, ja kun hän katsoi taas olohuoneeseen, Sirius oli noussut seisomaan nojatuolilta ja tutki hänen kirjahyllyään. ”Et ole ostanut mitään uutta.”  
  
Hän otti teemukin ja mietti hetken, olisiko hänen pitänyt lähteä talosta ja odottaa, että Sirius katoaisi. Tuntui huonolta idealta puhua ihmiselle, joka oli kuollut. Mutta ulkona oli kylmä ja hän oli jo seissyt siellä ainakin puoli tuntia.  
  
Hän käveli teemukin kanssa olohuoneeseen ja istuutui sohvalle.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti ihan itseltään, vähemmän vihaiselta vain kuin viimeksi, ja surullisemmalta. ”Kerro nyt edes jotain. Toivottavasti et ole istunut täällä ihan koko syksyä.”  
  
”Sinä et ole oikeasti siinä.”  
  
”Kyllä olen.”  
  
”Mutta sinä et ole _sinä._ ”  
  
Sirius käveli nojatuolille ja istuutui. ”Silloin kun minä olin lapsi, meillä oli sukukummitus pianohuoneessa. Olenko minä kertonut siitä? Luulen että olen. Se oli muistaakseni äidin isotäti. Äiti sanoi, ettei se ollut juurikaan muuttunut. Se oli edelleen yhtä ärsyttävä. Sen takia minä lopetin pianonsoiton.”  
  
Remus muisti tarinan kyllä. Hän oli nauranut ja miettinyt, miten pääsisi suutelemaan Siriusta. Mutta siihen aikaan hän olikin miettinyt aina sitä, miten pääsisi suutelemaan Siriusta.  
  
”Sinä näytät vihaiselta”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Kai sinä tajuat, etten minä tarkoittanut sitä”, Sirius sanoi, ”sitä mitä tapahtui. En minä halunnut kuolla.”  
  
”Sinun ei olisi pitänyt olla siellä”, Remus sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti siltä, että kohta hän rupeaisi itkemään. Hän puristi sormensa vasempaan kyynärvarteen ja kaivoi kynnet kiinni ihoon. Nyt hän olisi tarvinnut mustelmia.  
  
”Harry oli vaarassa”, Sirius sanoi. ”Minun oli pakko auttaa.”  
  
”Eikä ollut.”  
  
”Sinä olisit tehnyt saman”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sinä _teit_ saman. Sinä olisit voinut kuolla ihan yhtä helposti.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Remus sanoi. Sirius oli tietenkin oikeassa.  
  
”Minä yritin tulla takaisin. Saman tien. Yritin tulla takaisin sinun luoksesi.” Sirius vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta. Näytti siltä kuin nummilla ei olisi ollut mitään muuta kuin tämä mökki, eikä oikeastaan ollutkaan. Lähin naapuri oli kolmen mailin päässä. ”Siinä kesti jonkin aikaa”, Sirius sanoi. ”Kuudes joulukuuta, niinkö se oli?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Seinäkello lipaston päällä oli näköjään pysähtynyt. Hän pyyhki nenänsä hihansuuhun ja yritti katsoa mitä tahansa muuta kuin Siriusta. Hän ei itkisi nyt, hän oli jo itkenyt tarpeeksi eikä se ollut auttanut missään vaiheessa lainkaan. Nyt hän puhuisi Siriuksen kanssa. Hän muistaisi, ettei Sirius ollut oikeasti täällä mutta antaisi itsensä kuvitella niin, ja he juttelisivat, ja sitten kun hän pystyisi olemaan itkemättä, hän pitäisi katseensa Siriuksen kasvoissa ja painaisi mieleensä jokaisen yksityiskohdan. Kuvat eivät olleet sama asia. Kuvissa Sirius ei koskaan katsonut aivan suoraan häneen, ei niin kuin nyt, kun hän vilkaisi Siriusta nopeasti ja alkoi sitten itkeä.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, nousi nojatuolilta, tuli hänen viereensä sohvalle ja nosti kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni eikä tuntenut mitään. Kun hän avasi silmänsä taas, Sirius oli vetänyt käden pois mutta oli edelleen hänen vieressään, ja ulkona oli alkanut sataa lunta, ja ikkunalaudalla oli kynttilä, jota hän ei ollut sytyttänyt. ”Sinun piti muuttaa Lontooseen”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Niin piti.”  
  
”Et sinä voi jäädä tänne. Eihän täällä ole ketään seurana. Paitsi kummituksia.”  
  
”Sinun piti olla Lontoossa.”  
  
Sirius huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan, ”anteeksi, kyllä minä tiedän että… että se ei ole sinun vikasi. Mutta se on niin… tämä syksy on ollut… et voi mitenkään kuvitella, millaista…” Ja sitten hän luovutti. Ei hän voinut kertoa Siriukselle, millaista se oli ollut, ja jos olisi voinut, hän ei olisi silti kertonut. Ei Siriuskaan ollut kertonut hänelle Azkabanista. Hän oli kyllä kysynyt, silloin kesällä puolitoista vuotta sitten, kun Dumbledore oli lähettänyt Siriuksen tänne. Hän oli kysynyt ensin varovasti ja sitten terävämmin, mutta Sirius oli sanonut, ettei hän ymmärtäisi ja että niin oli parempi.  
  
Hän kertoi Siriukselle siitä, miten oli vaihtanut olohuoneen järjestystä. Ikkunasta oli vetänyt, siksi hän oli raahannut sohvan huoneen poikki. Hän oli nukkunut sohvalla pari viikkoa kun ei ollut kestänyt olla sängyssä, mutta sitä hän ei sanonut Siriukselle. Hän kertoi, että kylän ainoa kirjakauppa oli lopettanut kesällä ja nyt hän joutui tilaamaan kirjansa tai ostamaan Lontoosta, silloin harvoin kun hän kävi siellä. Tai hän kävi Killan asioissa kaiken aikaa mutta palasi tänne aina heti kun pystyi. Sirius ei kuitenkaan halunnut kuulla Killasta vaan kyseli siitä, millainen syksy oli ollut, oliko satanut paljon, oliko katto vuotanut kylpyhuoneen kohdalta niin kuin silloin toissa kesällä, kun he olivat yhdessä paikanneet reikää ja olivat saaneet sen vain isommaksi ja linnut olivat tipahdelleet läpi. Hän nauroi vaikkei olisi halunnut, sitten itki vaikkei olisi halunnut, ja sitten kertoi, ettei ollut nyt jaksanut tehdä mitään sille, että katto vuoti. Hän oli vain siirtänyt kylpyammeen eri kohtaan. Sirius katsoi häntä niin kuin hullua ja sanoi sitten, että hänen pitäisi ajaa partansa.  
  
Lopulta hän meni keittämään lisää teetä, jotta saisi hengähtää hetken. Kun hän taas kääntyi kohti olohuonetta, Sirius oli kadonnut ja seinäkello näytti puoli kahdeksaa. Ikkunalaudalla oleva kynttilä paloi yhä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavalla kerralla hän oli pihalla ja yritti leikata pois viinimarjapensaiden hiiltyneitä runkoja. Ulkovalo syttyi räpsähdellen ja hän kääntyi katsomaan selkänsä taakse. Sirius istui rappusilla.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä sinä teit?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Remus katsoi viinimarjapuskia ja sitten taas Siriusta. ”En mitään.”  
  
Sirius nauroi. Se kuulosti vanhalta naurulta, siltä jota Sirius oli nauranut viisitoista vuotta sitten ja muutaman kerran toissa kesänä, mutta silloin vain ihan pienen hetken. ”Ja vitut”, Sirius sanoi nyt. ”Sinähän pidit noista puskista. Yritit tehdä mehuakin.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Mehu ei ollut onnistunut kovin hyvin ja hän oli heittänyt sen menemään. Siihen oli kai mennyt liikaa sokeria. ”Missä sinä olet ollut?”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
”Oikeasti”, hän sanoi. ”Missä sinä olet ollut?”  
  
”Et sinä ymmärtäisi.”  
  
”Kokeile.”  
  
Sirius hymyili vähän, rypisti otsaansa ja nyökkäsi kohti entisiä viinimarjapensaita. ”Minusta sinä voisit tehdä tuohon tilalle jotain hauskaa. Vaikka liukumäen. Tai uima-altaan.”  
  
”En minä rupea tekemään mitään helvetin uima-allasta. Sirius –”  
  
”Sinä et osaa nauttia elämästä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sinä olit aina sellainen. Jopa silloin, kun asiat olivat vielä hyvin.”  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa Siriukselle, ettei sellaista aikaa ollut ollutkaan. Mutta eihän se ollut totta.  
  
”Nyt sinä voisit opetella”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Sota on vielä menossa.”  
  
”Älä puhu minulle siitä. Tehdään tuohon uima-allas.”  
  
”Eikä tehdä”, Remus sanoi, jätti viinimarjapensaiden rungot rauhaan, käveli Siriuksen luo ja istuutui portaalle Siriuksen viereen, mutta porras olikin jäässä ja kylmyys tuli saman tien housujen ja lämpöloitsun läpi. ”Hitto -”  
  
Sirius nauroi.  
  
”Minä en todellakaan rupea tekemään mitään uima-allasta”, Remus sanoi ja meni sisälle. Olisi pitänyt arvata, että Sirius olisi melkein yhtä ärsyttävä kuolleena kuin elävänä. Mutta heti kun hän pääsi eteiseen, hän rupesi miettimään, että ehkä Sirius katoaisi eikä tulisi enää takaisin. Hän työnsi oven auki. Sirius istui edelleen ylimmällä portaalla. ”Tuletko sinä sisälle?”  
  
”Onko sinulla viinaa?” Sirius kysyi mutta seurasi häntä kuitenkin. Ulkovalo sammui ja keittiön valo räpsähti päälle. Remus oli yhdistänyt isotätinsä jästivalot valaistusloitsuun. Toisinaan ne toimivat vähän huonosti, mutta eivät yleensä tällä tavalla. ”Remus? Muistatko sinä, kun minä käräytin ne paahtoleivät?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Se oli ollut silloin toissa kesänä. Hän oli jättänyt Siriuksen viideksi minuutiksi yksin keittiöön ja talo oli melkein palanut.  
  
”Minä luulin, että sinä olisit vihainen”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, kun hän käveli hellan luo ja suostutteli sen keittämään teetä. ”Sinä olit niin kireä silloin. Tai et edes kireä, vaan…”  
  
”Minä olin ihan hukassa.”  
  
Sirius oli hetken hiljaa. ”Mutta sinä et sanonut niistä paahtoleivistä mitään. Etkä tulipalosta. Ja siihen asti minusta oli tuntunut siltä, että se oli jonkinlainen testi, se että Dumbledore antoi minun tulla sinun luoksesi ja sinä annoit minun jäädä. Se tuntui sellaiselta testiltä, että osaanko minä olla ihminen. Enkä minä osannut. Minähän olin ihan sekaisin.”  
  
”Sinä olit ihan hyvä.”  
  
” _Sinä_ olit ihan hyvä. Sinä vain paahdoit minulle uusia leipiä ja koetit olla näyttämättä, että sinua pelotti ihan helvetisti.”  
  
”Totta kai minua pelotti.”  
  
”Sinua pelotti, että tulisiko minusta enää sellaista kuin ennen”, Sirius sanoi. ”Eikä tullut.”  
  
Remus kaatoi teetä kahteen mukiin. Sitten hän tuijotti toista mukia hetken ja kaatoi teen siitä viemäriin. Sirius seisoi ovensuussa. Ovenkarmi näytti menevän Siriuksen olkapäästä läpi.  
  
”Ei se ollut se juttu, mitä minä mietin”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Mikä sitten?”  
  
Remus hörppäsi teetä. Se oli liian kuumaa. Kun Dumbledore oli lähettänyt Siriuksen hänen luokseen, hän oli yrittänyt tasoitella kaikkea: nykyhetkeä, historiaa, sitä miten pahalta Sirius näytti, ja eniten tietysti itseään. Melkein neljätoista vuotta sitten hän oli saanut tietää, ettei Sirius ollutkaan rakastanut häntä, ja sen jälkeen hän ei ollut tehnyt juuri muuta kuin yrittänyt kasata uudenlaista tarinaa siitä, mitä hänelle oli jäänyt jäljelle. Hän oli yrittänyt kasata omasta elämästään sellaista tarinaa, jonka kanssa pystyisi elämään. Hän ei tahtonut rikkoa kaikkea kuvittelemalla, että saisi elämänsä takaisin, sen elämän, joka hänellä oli ollut vuonna 1981; sen joka ehkä sittenkin oli ollut hänen. Sitä hän oli miettinyt, kun Sirius oli nukkunut hänen sohvallaan laihana ja säikkynä. Hän ei saisi odottaa Siriukselta mitään. Mutta salaa hän oli kuitenkin odottanut.  
  
”Minä mietin”, hän sanoi nyt ja katsoi Siriusta, joka seisoi hänen edessään, vaikkei oikeasti ollut täällä eikä olisi enää koskaan, ”että rakastitko sinä minua vai et.”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Se on ihan yksinkertainen kysymys”, Remus sanoi ja käveli teemukinsa kanssa olohuoneeseen. Siellä hän istuutui sohvalle ja yritti laittaa kattolampun päälle, mutta se ei totellut häntä.  
  
”Eihän se ollut edes kysymys”, Sirius sanoi, tuli hänen perässään olohuoneeseen mutta ei istuutunut vaan jäi seisomaan ikkunan viereen. ”Sinä et kysynyt mitään.”  
  
Lunta oli tullut lisää joka päivä ainakin viikon ajan. Jos se ei loppuisi, niin jouluun mennessä Remus jäisi jumiin sisälle. Tai voisi hän tietenkin kaikkoontua pois. Mutta ehkä hän ei jaksaisi. ”Totta kai se oli kysymys”, hän sanoi.  
  
”No kysy sitten uudestaan.”  
  
”Juurihan minä kysyin.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Rakastitko sinä minua?” hän kysyi, joi teetä ja vilkuili vuorotellen Siriusta ja vuorotellen pihavajaa ulkona lumen keskellä. ”Vuonna 1981?”  
  
”Vuonna _1981?”_  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Siitähän on viisitoista vuotta.”  
  
”Etkö sinä muista enää?”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. ”Tarkoitin, että mitä väliä sillä on?”  
  
”Miten niin mitä väliä sillä on?”  
  
”Mitä väliä sillä on, rakastinko minä sinua vuonna 1981? Eikö sillä ole enemmän väliä, rakastanko minä sinua nyt?”  
  
Remus otti kaksin käsin kiinni teemukista, koska kädet olivat ruvenneet tärisemään. Siriuksella oli nyt kädet lantiolla ja silmissä se katse, jonka hän tunsi oikein hyvin, se että Siriuksen mielestä hän oli aivan mahdoton. Sirius oli katsonut häntä tuolla katseella esimerkiksi silloin, kun he olivat harrastaneet seksiä ensimmäisen kerran ja seuraavana aamuna hän oli ollut varma, että se oli ollut vitsi ja kohta Sirius nauraisi hänelle ja kaikki olisi ohi. Hän oli koettanut valmistautua siihen hiipimällä pois sängystä, mutta Sirius oli tarttunut hänen ranteeseensa ja vetänyt hänet takaisin. Viikot olivat menneet eikä Sirius ollut nauranut, paitsi tietenkin monelle muulle asialle, niin kuin esimerkiksi sille, että Remuksen piti nukkua sukat jalassa tai muuten varpaat paleltuivat.  
  
Nyt hän laittoi teemukin pöydälle ja hengitti syvään. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että kaiken surun ja itkemisen ja muun sellaisen alla hän oli hirveän väsynyt. Jos hän joskus selviäisi tästä niin paljon, että pystyisi lepäämään, hän varmaan romahtaisi ja nukkuisi viikon.  
  
”Rakastatko sinä minua nyt?” hän kysyi. ”Tai voiko sellaista edes kysyä? Ethän sinä ole täällä.”  
  
”Totta kai rakastan”, Sirius sanoi. ”Rakastan sinua ihan helvetisti. Ja sinäkin rakastat minua, senkin idiootti. Et ikinä lakannut rakastamasta, vaikka kuka tahansa järkevä ihminen olisi tehnyt niin.”  
  
”Minä kyllä yritin”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Sinä olit siinä ihan surkea”, Sirius sanoi. ”Koska heti kun minä tulin takaisin, se oli ihan selvää. Se oli ihan selvää, että sinä haluat minut edelleen.”  
  
Remus katsoi ulos ikkunasta.  
  
”Meidän ei olisi pitänyt odottaa niin pitkään”, Sirius sanoi. ”Kesällä. Sinun ei olisi pitänyt odottaa. Sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa minulle, että sinä rakastit minua edelleen ja ettei minun pitäisi nukkua sohvalla vaan sinun sängyssäsi. Olisin tehnyt sen itse, mutta en pystynyt. En pystynyt mihinkään. Piti keskittyä siihen, että pysyttelin ihmisenä ja sain hampaat pestyä edes kerran päivässä.”  
  
”Ei siinä mennyt kuin viisi viikkoa”, Remus sanoi. Viisi viikkoa Sirius oli nukkunut sohvalla, ja hän oli nukkunut makuuhuoneessa ja käynyt kauppaa maailmankaikkeuden kanssa. Hän oli yrittänyt tehdä sellaista sopimusta, että vaikka hän oli saanut takaisin melkein kaiken minkä oli luullut menettäneensä, hän halusi vielä loputkin. Ja sitten yhtenä iltana hän oli koskettanut Siriusta olkapäälle melkein vahingossa, eikä se ollut ollut ensimmäinen kerta, mutta Sirius oli tarttunut hänen ranteeseensa, pidellyt kiinni ja kääntänyt itsensä häntä kohti hitaasti niin kuin olisi yrittänyt avata maailman raskainta ovea. Sirius oli tuoksunut koiralta. Se oli varmaan ollut niitä päiviä, kun Sirius ei ollut pystynyt olemaan ihminen aamusta iltaan saakka. Hän oli koettanut olla koskettamatta Siriukseen enää, siltä varalta että hän olisikin äkkiä liikaa, mutta Sirius oli pidellyt häntä käsivarsista ja sitten suudellut suulle kömpelösti ja liian kovaa niin kuin joku, joka ei ole suudellut ketään melkein neljääntoista vuoteen.  
  
”Meillä olisi voinut olla viisi viikkoa enemmän”, Sirius sanoi ja istuutui ikkunalaudalle.  
  
”En minä laske niitä.” Vaikka totta kai hän laski.  
  
”Totta kai lasket”, Sirius sanoi. ”Minua pelotti ihan hitosti, että sinä tajuat etten minä ole enää sama kuin ennen.”  
  
”Ei sitä olisi tarvinnut pelätä”, Remus sanoi. ”Tietenkään sinä et ollut sama kuin ennen.”  
  
”Minä olin nuorena niin komea.”  
  
”Ja vaatimaton.”  
  
Sirius hymyili mutta näytti vähän surulliselta. ”Nyt minä en ole enää mitään.”  
  
”Olethan sinä täällä”, Remus sanoi. Sitten hän puhui vähän aikaa muista asioista, koska Sirius näytti surulliselta ja hänkin oli surullinen, eikä hän mitenkään pystyisi kannattelemaan heitä molempia, ei tällaisena versiona itsestään kuin hän nykyään oli. Ohut ja surullinen. Ja jotenkin väärä. Sellainen hän oli mutta unohti sen hetkeksi, kun ryhtyi puhumaan Siriukselle siitä, miten voisi ehkä sittenkin tehdä uima-altaan. Se olisi mukava kesällä. Jos veden saisi jotenkin pidettyä lämpimänä, altaassa voisi istua aina kun satoi, mitä tapahtui kesällä melkein joka päivä ja syksyllä vielä useammin. Ja Sirius saisi katsella häntä uimahousuissa. Siitä Sirius pitäisi. Hän joi lisää teetä ja siitä tuli melko uskalias olo, ja niinpä hän kuvaili, miten istuisi uima-altaassaan ja Sirius yrittäisi vilkuilla hänen takapuoltaan, ihan niin kuin silloin kun he olivat olleet nuoria ja vielä koulussa ja olivat väistelleet toisiaan makuusalin kylpyhuoneessa samalla kun olivat yrittäneet nähdä kaiken. Häneltä oli kestänyt yllättävän kauan tajuta, että hän oli rakastunut Siriukseen. Hän epäili että Siriukselta oli kestänyt vielä vähän kauemmin, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan varsinaisesti kysynyt.  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä ja mietti sitä yhtä iltaa. Se oli ollut joulukuussa 1979, melkein jouluna, ja hän oli ollut humalassa ja Sirius oli ollut enemmän humalassa, ja he olivat kuunnelleet musiikkia ja maanneet lattialla ja puhuneet tulevaisuudesta, ja sitten Sirius oli pyörähtänyt kyljelleen, tarttunut häntä leuasta ja suudellut. Hän oli työntänyt Siriuksen pois. Sirius oli kysynyt, eikö hän halunnutkaan, ja hän olisi halunnut lyödä Siriusta, koska oliko Siriuksen pakko kuulostaa niin yllättyneeltä. Ihan kuin olisi itsestään selvää, että kaikki halusivat suudella Siriusta, ja erityisesti Remus. Mutta hän halusi tehdä Siriukselle paljon muutakin, ja niin hän sitten myöhemmin tekikin. Silloin he joivat vielä vähän ja laittoivat musiikkia kovemmalle ja nauroivat vaikka ei naurattanut, ja sitten he suutelivat uudestaan ja menivät sänkyyn ja yrittivät runkata toisiaan, mutta Sirius laukesi heti ja Remusta hermostutti niin ettei mikään onnistunut. Sirius silitti hänen kasvojaan ja yritti myöhemmin uudestaan, ja silloin hän tuli Siriuksen käteen. Hän tiesi olevansa maailman onnekkain ihminen ja rupesi heti miettimään kaikkea, mikä voisi mennä pieleen. Mutta Sirius oli hänen vieressään vielä aamulla, ja sitä seuraavana.  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä, kun kattovalo räpsähti päälle. Sirius oli poissa ja ulkona lumisade yltyi. Hän meni pihalle katsomaan, voisiko tehdä vielä jotain niille viinimarjapensaille, mutta ei hän voinut, koska häntä itketti taas.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ”Remus, Remus, Remus –”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Sirius makasi hänen vieressään sängyllä ja tuijotti häntä. Huoneessa oli omituinen haalea valo.  
  
”Mikä päivä nyt on?”  
  
”Etkö sinä tiedä?”  
  
”Kerro nyt vain.”  
  
”Kahdeskymmenes joulukuuta”, hän sanoi ja mietti, mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän yrittäisi koskea Siriusta. Ehkä hänen kätensä vain menisi Siriuksen läpi. Tai ehkä Sirius katoaisi.  
  
”Kohta on joulu”, Sirius sanoi. ”Onko sinulla joulukuusi?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään.”  
  
”Miten niin ei tietenkään?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Siriusta.  
  
”Minä haluan ehdottomasti joulukuusen”, Sirius sanoi. ”Ja minä saan päättää, koska minä olen kuollut.”  
  
”En usko, että se menee ihan niin.”  
  
”Totta kai se menee niin”, Sirius sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. ”Vai aiotko sinä sanoa minulle, etten minä saa joulukuusta?”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Ei hän tosiaan voinut sanoa niin. Mutta hän halusi selvitä joulusta mahdollisimman vähillä vahingoilla, ja sen takia hän oli sanonut Mollylle, että ei tulisi Kotikoloon, eikä hän aikonut myöskään mennä Kalmanhanaukiolle, koska kaikki siellä muistutti Siriuksesta. Oikeastaan kaikki kaikkialla muistutti Siriuksesta, koska hän itse muistutti Siriuksesta, mutta täällä kotona hän voisi sentään itkeä rauhassa ja ehkä juoda vähän, paitsi että hän ei ollut taas juonut monen viikkoon ja olisi tietenkin virhe aloittaa.  
  
”Minä haluan joulukuusen”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Aiotko sinä olla täällä jouluna?”  
  
”Totta kai.”  
  
”Voitko sinä päättää sen?”  
  
Sirius vain tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Sano nyt”, hän sanoi, vaikkei tiennyt halusiko kuulla. ”Voitko sinä päättää, milloin tulet minun luokseni? Vai päätänkö minä sen? Kutsunko minä sinua? Sillä tavallako se menee?”  
  
”Onko sinulla koristeita joulukuuseen?” Sirius kysyi. ”Vai pitääkö nekin ostaa? Jos sinun pitää ostaa ne, niin minulla on toivomuksia siitä, millaisia niiden pitää olla. En saanut ikinä päättää. Lapsena piti käyttää niitä suvun vanhoja koristeita, niitä jotka olivat 1800-luvulta ja haisivat pölyltä ja murhilta. Ja sitten myöhemmin, sitten kun me asuimme yhdessä, minä ajattelin ettei se olisi siistiä.”  
  
”Minä luulin, ettet sinä halunnut joulukuusta”, Remus sanoi ja liikahti hiukan lähemmäksi Siriusta patjalla. Hänen sänkynsä oli sen kokoinen, että siihen mahtui juuri ja juuri kaksi ihmistä. Yksi elävä ja yksi kuollut.  
  
”Minä luulin, ettet sinä halunnut.”  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt kysyä minulta.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi pehmeällä äänellä ja katseli välillä hänen silmiään ja välillä suutaan, ja hän yritti olla vähemmän katkera siitä, miten vähän hänellä enää oli jäljellä Siriuksesta. ”Minä yritin olla kyselemättä sinulta mitään, koska sinä vastasit aina sillä tavalla kuin kuvittelit että minä haluan.”  
  
”Enkä vastannut.”  
  
”Kyllä vastasit”, Sirius sanoi. ”Jos minä kysyin, haluatko sinä lähteä ulos illalla, sinä mietit pääsi puhki, että haluanko _minä_ lähteä ulos illalla, tai että jos haluan, haluanko sinut mukaan vai en.”  
  
”Minä olin vain kohtelias.”  
  
”Ja kun minä kysyin”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti, ”että haluatko sinä kokeilla seksiä, siis sellaista että minä työnnän sen sinun… sinä vain sanoit että totta kai.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Siriusta ja mietti, punastuisiko hän, ja jos punastuisi, niin mitä helvetin väliä sillä tässä vaiheessa oli. ”Kyllä minä halusinkin.”  
  
”Ehkä sinä halusit vain siksi, että minä halusin”, Sirius sanoi otsa rypyssä. ”Sinä olit hirveän taitava siinä, haluamaan samoja asioita. Muistatko kun me olimme Peterin ja Lilyn kanssa siinä _Lentäviä Lautasia_ vastapäätä olevassa baarissa kerran kun James oli flunssassa, ja minä raahasin sinut tanssimaan?”  
  
”Se oli ihan eri asia.”  
  
”Miten niin?”  
  
”Minä halusin kaiken”, Remus sanoi. ”Halusin ihan kaiken.”  
  
”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut haluta kaikkea”, Sirius sanoi. ”Minä olisin joka tapauksessa halunnut olla sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Et sinä voi tietää sitä”, Remus sanoi ja mietti sitä kertaa baarissa _Lentäviä Lautasia_ vastapäätä. Hän oli tanssinut Siriuksen kanssa tahmaisella lattialla ja se oli ollut ihan helvetin kiusallista, paitsi välillä hän oli ihan pieneksi hetkeksi onnistunut unohtamaan itsensä. Sängyssä se oli ollut helpompaa, siis itsensä unohtaminen. Häntä oli jännittänyt ihan helvetisti, mutta hän oli halunnut Siriuksen, hän oli halunnut kaiken, ja hän oli kömpinyt polvilleen sängylle ja yrittänyt rauhoittua sillä aikaa, kun Sirius oli sovitellut sormia hänen sisäänsä. Eikä se ollut loppujen lopuksi ollut niin hankalaa. Hän oli halunnut kokeilla uudestaan, ja uudestaan, tai ehkä Sirius oli halunnut, mutta ei niitä jälkikäteen voinut enää erottaa. Ja sitten hän oli tosiaan unohtanut itsensä pikkuhiljaa niin hyvin, että oli muistanut vasta lokakuun lopussa 1981, kuka oli ja että oli ollut hullua kuvitella, että sellainen ihminen kuin Sirius Musta voisi koskaan rakastaa häntä.  
  
”Opettele nyt”, Sirius sanoi. Näytti aivan siltä kuin Sirius olisi maannut sängyssä hänen vieressään. Siriuksella ei ollut edes paitaa. Housuista Remus ei osannut sanoa, koska peitto oli tiellä. ”Opettele sanomaan, mitä oikeasti haluat.”  
  
”Haluan mennä ajassa takaisin”, Remus sanoi. ”Haluan ettet sinä kuole.”  
  
”Okei”, Sirius sanoi. ”Mitä muuta?”  
  
”Eikö siinä ole ihan tarpeeksi?”  
  
”Mitä muuta?”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Kerro nyt”, Sirius sanoi ja liikahti lähemmäs häntä. Kohta he olisivat niin lähekkäin että olisivat voineet suudella. Kohta hän muistaisi, ettei tämä ollut totta.  
  
”Minä haluan”, hän sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”haluan että sinä kosket minuun.”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä.  
  
”Haluan että panet minua. Nyt. Tässä sängyllä. Haluan että… että käännät minut toisin päin ja painat olkapäistä alas ja otat minun… en halua ajatella mitään, haluan vain että sinä…”  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoi, kun hän tajusi ettei osaisi sanoa sitä loppuun. Hän halusi että Sirius olisi nopea eikä kovin hellä eikä antaisi hänen ajatella. Hän ei halunnut ajatella. ”Mitä muuta?”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Haluan aamupalaa.”  
  
”Aamupalaa –”  
  
”Paahtoleipiä.”  
  
”Sinä haluat paahtoleipiä”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja panna.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
”Aika vaateliasta.”  
  
”Itsepä kysyit.”  
  
”Kumpi ensin?”  
  
”Et sinä voi tehdä minulle paahtoleipiä.”  
  
”Paahtoleivät ensin?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Nouse istumaan. Ja sitten… älä katso minua tuolla tavalla. Tai katso vain. Eikä sinun tarvitse tehdä mitään mitä minä sanon. Niin kuin tiedät. Sinun ei tarvitse enää tehdä mitään mitä sanon. Mutta jos haluat…” Sirius oli hetken hiljaa. ”Kasvot tyynyyn päin?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Hän istui sängyllä polvet koukussa ja ajatteli, että tämä oli hullua, tätä hänen ei ainakaan pitäisi tehdä. Jos hän ei ollut vielä kokonaan sekaisin niin tämän jälkeen olisi. Mutta hän halusi ihan hitosti, että Sirius silittäisi hänen hiuksiaan ja asettelisi hänet sängylle ja työntäisi kalunsa hänen sisäänsä.  
  
”Mene sitten vatsallesi”, Sirius sanoi. ”Mutta katso minua. Ja sinun pitää ehkä… ota tyyny. Ja ota housut pois. Ja alushousut. Ja sukat. Miten sinä pystyt nukkumaan sukat jalassa? Tai ei sillä nyt ole väliä. Ja tee… missä sinun taikasauvasi on? Tee se loitsu. En minä halua että sinuun sattuu. Hyvä. Ja sitten… yletytkö sinä? Aloita etusormella. Laita se… noin. Kai sinä olet tehnyt tätä ilman minuakin?”  
  
Remus yritti pudistella päätään. Hänen poskensa nojasi patjaa vasten, niin ettei se oikein onnistunut, mutta Sirius varmaan ymmärsi. Hän oli huomannut aika pian, että parasta oli runkata mahdollisimman nopeasti ja sitten yrittää olla ajattelematta mitään jälkikäteen. Jos hän oli hidas, hän rupesi itkemään, ja jos hän oli hellä, hän rupesi itkemään, ja jos hän ajatteli Siriusta, hän rupesi itkemään, mutta ei hän osannut ajatella ketään muutakaan.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi, ”hei, älä itke. Miksi sinä itket? Sattuuko se? Vedä se sormi pois. Nyt heti.”  
  
”Ei se satu. Enkä minä itke.”  
  
”Ja vitut.”  
  
”En minä itke”, Remus sanoi ja itki lisää. Sitten hän pujotteli toisen sormen ensimmäisen viereen. Sirius katsoi häntä silmät suurina ja huolestuneina, eikä hän halunnut mitään enemmän kuin että Sirius koskisi häneen. ”Mitä nyt?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Nyt”, Sirius sanoi käheällä äänellä,” nyt, sisään ja ulos. Ja ajattele että se on minun kyrpäni. Minä olen tässä.”  
  
Remus painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn.  
  
”Sinä punastut”, Sirius sanoi. ”Hyvä. Se siis toimii edelleen. Sinä et ole vieläkään oppinut sanomaan _kyrpä._ ”  
  
”Älä nyt pilaa tätä.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili, mutta se ei ulottunut silmiin asti. ”Haluatko kuulla, mitä minä tekisin sinulle, jos pystyisin?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Kyllä hän halusi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt ostaa uusia”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti hänen joulukoristeitaan. Hän ei sanonut mitään, ripusti vain kultaisen pallon kuuseen, jonka oli ostanut kylän torilta kaksi päivää sitten ja raahannut mailin päähän ennen kuin oli uskaltanut kaikkoontua. ”Onko nyt jo joulu?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
”Ei ihan vielä.”  
  
”Mikä päivä nyt on?”  
  
”Aatonaatto.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi koristelaatikkoa. ”Mikä tuo lammas on?”  
  
Remus nosti laatikosta pumpulista tehdyn lampaan, jolla oli korvat ja nenä mutta ei silmiä. Se näytti siltä että oli varmaan viisikymmentäluvulta. ”Mitä vikaa lampaassa on?”  
  
”Sinulla ei ole yhtään tyylitajua”, Sirius sanoi. ”Laita se toiselle puolelle niin se ei näy.”  
  
”Älä kerro minulle mihin minun pitää laittaa se”, Remus sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Ulkona oli jo pimeää. Ikkunalaudalla oli kynttilöitä ja keittiön lamppu räpsähteli päälle ja pois. Hän ei ollut nukkunut viime yönä melkein ollenkaan, ja aamulla hänellä oli pitkästä aikaa ollut sellainen tunne, ettei hän selviäisi iltaan saakka. Ehkä se johtui joulusta. ”Onko sinun pakko mennä pois?” hän kysyi ja piti katseensa lampaassa. Sirius ei kuitenkaan vastannut, joten ennen pitkää hänen oli pakko vilkaista Siriusta.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi liian pehmeällä äänellä.  
  
”Onko se jokin sääntö? Että sinä et voi olla minun kanssani liian pitkään?”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ”et sinä voi elää näin.”  
  
”Miten niin?” Remus kysyi ja työnsi lampaan joulukuuseen. Sitten hän otti kultanauhan laatikosta, mutta se olikin solmussa, joten hän rupesi repimään sitä vuorotellen kaikista päistä.  
  
”Sinun pitää elää”, Sirius sanoi ja istuutui lattialle joulukoristelaatikon toiselle puolelle. ”Oikeasti. Ei tällä tavalla. Sota loppuu ennen pitkää, ja viimeistään sitten sinun pitää oikeasti elää. Mutta voisit elää vähän jo ennen sitä.”  
  
”Minähän elän koko ajan”, Remus sanoi ja puraisi huultaan. Hän ei ollut aikonut kuulostaa niin katkeralta.  
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään. ”Sinä teet vain juttuja Dumbledorelle, ja loput ajasta sinä olet kotona ja yrität olla miettimättä minua.”  
  
”Jos sinä olisit täällä, niin minun ei tarvitsisi yrittää olla miettimättä sinua.”  
  
”Ei se toimi niin.”  
  
”Totta kai se toimii niin. Jos sinä olisit minun kanssani –”  
  
”Kuuntele nyt”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti kultanauhaa Remuksen käsissä. ”Minä haluan että sinä _elät._ Totta kai sinä saat olla surullinen. Eikä sinun tarvitse unohtaa minua. Mutta sinun pitää ruveta näkemään muita ihmisiä. Sinun pitää puhua muille ihmisille, hankkia ystäviä, kaikkea sellaista. Ja sinun pitää olla olemassa Harrya varten, nyt kun minä en enää pysty. Sinä olet nyt hänen kummisetänsä.”  
  
”Enkä ole”, Remus sanoi ja puri hampaita alahuuleen niin kovaa, että sekin alkoi itkettää.  
  
”Sinä olet minun tuuraajani”, Sirius sanoi. ”Ja sitten, jossain vaiheessa, kun sinulla on jo vähän parempi olo eikä itketä koko ajan, sitten minä haluan, että sinä rakastut johonkin toiseen.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Sitten hän yritti laittaa kultanauhan pois, mutta hän olikin onnistunut solmimaan sen kätensä ympärille. Hän käveli nauhan kanssa keittiöön, kaatoi itselleen jäähtynyttä teetä, niiskutti teemukiin, kävi niistämässä nenänsä ja palasi sitten olohuoneeseen, koska jos hän olisi poissa liian kauan, Sirius saattaisi kadota.  
  
”Sinä rakastut vielä johonkin toiseen”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Johonkin mieheen, joka on vähemmän komea kuin minä mutta jolla on parempi luonne. Johonkin joka ei kiusaa sinua siitä, että sinä haluat nukkua sukat jalassa niin kuin olisit kahdeksankymmentävuotias. Sitten kun sinusta tuntuu vähän paremmalta, sinun pitää etsiä sellainen mies.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Ja sen pitää olla sellainen, joka on kiltti sinulle”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja joka rakastaa sinua. Ei mitään huonoja korvikkeita. Etsi joku hyvä. Sellainen jonka menettäminen särkisi sydämen. Eihän siinä muuten ole mitään järkeä.”  
  
”Minä olen jo ihan rikki.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä toivut.”  
  
”Enkä toivu.”  
  
”No ole sitten rikki”, Sirius sanoi, ”ei se haittaa. Voit sinä silti rakastua.”  
  
”En halua.”  
  
”Minä haluan että sinä teet niin”, Sirius sanoi. ”Haluan että olet onnellinen. Sen verran onnellinen kuin pystyt. Mutta jos minä tulen takaisin, sanotaanko vaikka että kahdenkymmenen vuoden päästä, niin en todellakaan halua löytää sinua täältä yksin istumasta. Yritä ainakin. Yritä elää.”  
  
”En minä selviä kahtakymmentä vuotta”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä selviät”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sinun pitää elää satavuotiaaksi. Sinä elät meidän molempien puolesta.”  
  
Remus meni takaisin keittiöön ja leikkasi kultanauhan poikki. Kun hän oli päässyt siitä irti, hän palasi olohuoneeseen ja laittoi nauhanpätkät kuusenoksille, ja Sirius katseli häntä hetken hiljaa ennen kuin rupesi määräilemään, miten ne piti asetella. Hän otti lampaankin pois, kun Sirius käski, hänellä oli nimittäin ikävä tunne, että kohta Sirius ei enää komentelisi häntä lainkaan.  
  
Lopulta kuusessa oli ihan liikaa koristeita ja hän oli loihtinut osan niistä laulamaan laulua, jonka Sirius oli opettanut hänelle seitsemänkymmentäluvulla ja jonka hän oli onnellisesti unohtanut, kunnes Sirius oli muistuttanut häntä siitä kymmenen minuuttia sitten. Hän istui sohvalla ja katseli kuusta, ja Sirius istui hänen vieressään, ja ulkovalo oli mennyt päälle ja hohti ikkunan huurteessa.  
  
”Minulla on yksi toivomus”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus puri hampaansa yhteen.  
  
”Mene huomenna Kotikoloon. Mene sinne ja syö niin paljon jouluvanukasta että oksennat.”  
  
Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Älä itke”, Sirius sanoi vähän lähempää ja oli sitten hetken hiljaa, ”tai itke vain. Kyllä sinä saat itkeä. Saat itkeä huomennakin. Mutta mene Kotikoloon ja kun ihmiset kysyvät, mitä sinulle kuuluu, kerro että olet ihan helvetin surullinen. Sitten ne eivät odota, että sinä hymyilisit. Saat olla niin surullinen kuin haluat.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Hän tiesi kyllä, ettei tuo ollut totta. Hän oli liian surullinen olemaan missään.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi, ”muistatko sen yhden päivän? Sen… sen viimeisen päivän, kun me olimme Kalmanhanaukiolla?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Siriusta.  
  
”Minä kävelin ympäri olohuonetta ja sinä yritit rauhoitella minua”, Sirius sanoi. ”Ja sitten minä lopulta rauhoituin edes jonkin verran, ja sinä jäit yöksi.”  
  
”Sinä nukuit niin huonosti että työnsit minut unissasi pois sängystä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Sinä kiipesit takaisin”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja halasit minua.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kotikolon pihatie oli aurattu ja puissa oli lyhtyjä. Molly huomasi hänet jo kaukaa ja tuli portaille vilkuttamaan, ja hän käveli pihatien halki Mollyn luokse ja vastasi halaukseen mutta tarkisti heti sen jälkeen, että oli muistanut ottaa nenäliinansa mukaan. Jossain vaiheessa hän kuitenkin itkisi.  
  
Mutta kävi niin, että hän itki vasta päivällisen jälkeen. Hän oli syönyt liikaa jouluvanukasta ja hänellä oli muutenkin huono olo, ja sitten hän rupesi miettimään Siriusta, ja että ehkä Sirius ei tulisi enää hänen luokseen, ja ehkä hän joutuisi tosiaan elämään tämän elämän loppuun yksin, ja vaikka hän ei oikeastaan uskonut että se olisi kovin pitkä, ei hän voinut sitä vielä tietää. Hän otti nenäliinansa ja takkinsa ja meni ulos, käveli hetken aikaa hangessa ja istuutui sitten jäätyneeseen pihakeinuun. Vähän myöhemmin Tonks tuli hänen luokseen, istuutui hänen viereensä ja sanoi että kaipasi Siriusta ihan helvetisti. Hän sanoi että niin hänkin kaipasi. Sitten Tonks kertoi, että oli ihastunut Fleuriin eikä tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hän ei osannut neuvoa Tonksia, mutta ennen pitkää häntä ei enää itkettänyt, ja sitten he menivät sisälle, missä Molly tarjosi hänelle lisää jouluvanukasta.  
  
Hän meni yöksi takaisin omaan kotiinsa. Oli satanut lisää lunta, kärähtäneet viinimarjapensaat olivat peittyneet, ja keittiössä oli valot päällä.


End file.
